


Singing in the Shower

by Ltleflrt



Series: Hope in the Aftermath [4]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ltleflrt/pseuds/Ltleflrt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post War.  Kaidan is away on a business trip, and Shepard can't sleep the night before he's supposed to get home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singing in the Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, someone take away my music. This was totally inspired by Def Leppard's 'Pour Some Sugar On Me'. While I was listening to it on my headphones at work. 
> 
> Sometimes I wonder what my co-workers think about these random goofy grins I get during the day.... 
> 
> Also, I kinda sorta consider this a sequel to Dance Lessons.

When he opened his eyes and looked at the clock, Shepard groaned.  He rolled his bloodshot eyes toward the wall of windows on the far side of the room and glared at the dark sky outside.  It was way too early to get up, but he probably wouldn’t be going back to sleep now.  Not after the dream he’d just had. 

 

As he rolled from his stomach to his back and stretched, the sheet tented over his hips.  The dream hadn’t been all that vivid, just a vague sense of touching and kissing and _knowing_ it was Kaidan.  Waking up to an empty bed after a dream like that was frustrating as hell, and he took himself in hand to take care of it. 

 

After just a few languid strokes he stopped.  Kaidan was scheduled to get home in eight hours.  Shepard grinned into the darkness of their bedroom and removed his hand.  He was going to wait. 

 

It was strange how even after all this time, the idea of making love to his husband made him feel like a giddy teen again.  He turned his head on the pillow and looked at the framed picture of the two of them next to the clock.  He couldn’t see it in the dark, but he had memorized the face next to his.  Even with the salt at his temples and the extra lines around his eyes, Kaidan was damn sexy. 

 

Shepard sent up a small prayer of thanks to whoever might have been watching over him and kept him alive long enough to be found in the wreckage after he’d blown a hole in the Catalyst’s hard drive.  He had his days where the aches and pains made him wish otherwise, but having Kaidan in his life made the pain worth it.

 

Deciding he was definitely awake for the day, Shepard sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, wincing as a few of those aches made themselves known.  He tapped a command into his omnitool and the room lit up.  He walked naked over to his exercise equipment and began his daily workout, taking extra time to stretch out the kinks in his muscles afterwards.  It had taken him over a year to get back into fighting shape, and he intended to stay that way despite the fact that he was retired.

 

Old soldiers never really retired.  They just took extra shore leave.  Unfortunately, it was often interrupted by responsibilities anyway, which was why Kaidan was gone. 

 

Shepard let out a sigh as he set his weights down.  He stretched his arms over his head and arched his back, and then turned to look at the clock.  Seven more hours.  He snorted in disgust, and headed for the shower.  On his way, he tapped another order into his omnitool and Kaidan’s old fashioned “glam-rock” music started playing through the room’s speakers.  Shepard had been teasing him for years for his taste in music, but it had eventually become his own guilty pleasure as well.

 

He left the bedroom door open and cranked up the volume so he could hear it over the shower, then stepped into the steamy water.  He stood under the spray for several minutes just letting the warmth soak into his muscles hoping it would make him drowsy enough to go back to bed.  On any other day it would have, but he was amped up with anticipation.  That nervous energy translated into bopping his head to the beat of the music, and as he began soaping himself up he began singing along. 

 

“You may have learned to dance, but you still can’t sing.”

 

Shepard jumped and spun around in the shower to find Kaidan leaning against the bathroom door wearing his dress blues and a smirk.  “Kaidan, you’re home early,” he said with a grin.  He disregarded the insult; he knew Kaidan loved his singing.  “How long have you been standing there?”

 

“The conference ended sooner than expected, and I was able to catch an earlier flight,” Kaidan said as he straightened and started walking toward the shower.  “And I got here right around ‘Pour Some Sugar On Me’” he said huskily. 

 

He walked right into the shower, still fully clothed and unconcerned about his uniform.  He wrapped his arms around Shepard and pulled him into a kiss.  “I missed you,” he rasped when he finally broke away so they could breath.

 

“God, Kaidan, I’ve missed you, too,” Shepard said against his mouth. 

 

The bar of soap Shepard was still holding slipped out of his fingers to clatter against the floor tiles.  They both looked down at it then back to each other.  Kaidan’s eyes sparkled, and one side of his mouth quirked up.  “You going to pick that up, soldier?” he asked.

 

“I don’t know,” Shepard replied just as huskily.  “My knees are not doing so well today.  Might just have to finish the shower without it.”

 

“Well, we can’t have that.  Allow me,” Kaidan said.  In that voice.  The one that melted Shepard in some places, and hardened him in others. 

 

Kaidan went down on one knee to grab the bar of soap, but instead of handing it to Shepard he rubbed it between his hands and began washing his feet, and working upwards towards his ankles, knees, thighs.  Shepard’s head fell back on his shoulder when Kaidan’s soapy hands reached his hips.  When strong callused hands wrapped around his dick, he groaned. 

 

Those hands stroked him slowly, but firmly.  Thick fingers cupped the tight globes below, and Shepard was lost.  He grabbed Kaidan’s shoulder with one hand, and braced himself against the shower wall with the other.  A slight squeeze, one more strong stroke, and Shepard gasped as he came. 

 

He tilted his head forward to see it dripping down over his husband’s chin for just a moment before the shower washed it away.  He smiled as he brushed fingers over Kaidan’s cheek with the hand that had been gripping his shoulder.  “You’re going to ruin your uniform,” he said softly.

 

“I really don’t care right now,” Kaidan replied with a grin. 

 

Shepard laughed as Kaidan stood and began removing his clothing, letting each piece fall with a plop on the shower floor.  “You say that now, but you’re going to be pissed at yourself later.”

 

“Worth it,” Kaidan rejoined as he pulled his last boot free and tossed it across the bathroom.  He hooked his thumbs into his waistband and pushed the stiff cloth down over his hips, letting his erection spring free. 

 

Fully naked now, he braced a hand on one hip and made a twirling motion with his finger.  “Turn around soldier.  We still need to clean the other side.”

 

Shepard raised an eyebrow, but did as he was told with a soft “Yes, sir.”  He was nothing, if not a good soldier.  And if he was honest, he liked it when Kaidan pulled rank. 

 

Kaidan ran his hands upward from Shepard’s hips to his underarms, nudging until he raised his arms and placed his hands flat against the tiled wall.  Then he reached for the bottle of lube they kept in the shower just for occasions such as these.  Shepard felt Kaidan’s knee come between his to nudge him further open just before slick fingers slid from the base of his spine downwards to tease against his opening.  “That’s not soap,” he said gruffly.  “Sir,” he added on a moan when Kaidan nudged a finger inside of him.

 

Kaidan chuckled as he added a second finger.  “Very observant,” he said softly. 

 

Shepard pressed back against Kaidan’s hand.  He gasped when those fingers pressed inside him at just the right angle.  “Kaidan,” he whispered.  “Please.”

 

He almost whimpered when the fingers slipped away, but they were quickly replaced by the head of Kaidan’s thick arousal.  He tilted his hips and pushed back until he was impaled.  Kaidan’s hands gripped his hips and pulled him until they couldn’t be joined any further.

 

They stood that way for a few heartbeats before Kaidan began to move, holding Shepard still with strong hands while pumping into him rougher than usual.  Shepard didn’t mind.  The bruises on his hips would be a reminder of how desperate Kaidan was to be inside of him.  Gentleness could wait until they got over their initial wild need to be together. 

 

Shepard began pushing backwards to meet his husband’s hard thrusts, and one of Kaidan’s hands came around to find him hard again.  They were both speaking, words of love interspersed with swearing and words of lust.  Kaidan shifted his grip, pushing Shepard over the edge again just as he cried out his own release.

 

Kaidan slumped forward, and his weight pushed Shepard into the cool tiles of the shower wall.  His stubble stung Shepard’s shoulder as he kissed each freckle he could reach without really moving.  “Now I’m tired,” he said softly.

 

Shepard grinned.  “The sun is probably coming up right about now.”

 

“Definitely bedtime then,” Kaidan mumbled. 

 

Shepard shifted until he could turn around in Kaidan’s arms.  They shared a long kiss, all tongue and gentle teeth, then leaned their foreheads together and smiled at each other.  “I could sleep,” Shepard said softly.

 

They eventually pushed their lethargic bodies into motion and got out of the shower.  Once they were dry they tumbled into bed together.  Kaidan ignored his uniform despite his usual neatness, and Shepard ignored the light shining in through the windows despite his usual inability to sleep during the day.  They fell asleep wrapped in each other’s arms.

 

It only lasted a few hours.  They may have been old soldiers, but they had _really_ missed each other.


End file.
